Espoir de Neige
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: OS Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger. "Abasourdie, je relus encore et encore la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Nous allions nous fiancer ! Je sentis mes lèvres trembler, et les larmes dévaler mes joues. Il ne pouvait pas!"
1. Je ne le dirais qu'une fois

C'est un OS écrit pour un concours sur le forum **Romantic World**. Il s'agissait d'écrire un OS qui devait se dérouler en hiver. Le reste étant libre. Ca pouvait être une créa originale, ou une fanfiction. Alors, je me suis essayé à mon couple préféré. Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, et j'ai donc peur que ça tourne bizarrement.

En tout cas, aucun des personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne Lecture !

PS: Voici une bannière réalisée par Ksilin sur le forum d'HPF pour illustrer cet OS: . (Crédit: Hermione et Drago ( dessins de irishgril982- Deviantart ), image de font ( saurien- Deviantart ) Femme ( KriSCole- Deviantart))

_**Espoir de Neige**_

La neige, si blanche, si pure, tourbillonnait autour de moi, voulant former une symbiose parfaite avec mon être. Amusée, je me prêtais à leur jeu, et me mis à tourner sur moi-même. Je caressais les flocons des doigts et retins les frissons qui voulaient me parcourir. Un délicat sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. La neige, et le froid mordant qui s'y accompagne, j'adorais cela. La voir tourbillonner avec délicatesse ou rudesse, la voir se poser sur la terre rugueuse…

Soudain, je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon cou, et une douce chaleur s'emparer de moi. Mes lèvres s'écartèrent en un nouveau sourire, ravi. Je me coulais contre la personne à qui appartenaient ses lèvres, et murmurais :

-Tu vois, là, je suis heureuse. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Je sentis les lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait.

-Te rendre heureuse est ma priorité. Mais dis-moi, ajouta-t-il, l'air contrit, seule la neige te rend heureuse ?

Je m'écartais de lui, et le fixais, l'œil sévère.

-Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Puis je remarquais qu'un immense sourire ornait sa figure et qu'une lueur taquine brillait dans ses yeux. Je riais et m'approchais pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Puis, il se fit plus pressant, et nos langues se mêlèrent en un baiser fiévreux.

oO0O0Oo

Hargneuse, j'essuyais les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues.

Quel salaud.

Je m'abattis à terre, et repliais les genoux. Je posais ma tête dessus, et sentis mon corps trembler. Un long cri douloureux d'échappa de mes lèvres.

Malefoy entra alors dans la salle commune. Il s'approcha de moi, et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'abandonnais contre son épaule.

Heureusement qu'il était la. Vraiment. Il n'était plus le petit garçon insolent et prétentieux d'autrefois. Il avait grandit, muri. Un soir, alors que nous étions seul dans la salle, il s'était livré à moi… Il était assis dans le canapé, une bouteille à la main, et sanglotait. C'est alors que j'entrais. Lorsque je le vis ainsi, j'étais tout d'abord catastrophée. Mais, engueuler quelqu'un qui pleure, c'est pas super non ? Alors je me suis approchée de lui, et l'ai bercé, comme une mère berce son enfant, alors qu'il me racontait sa vie. Horrible, il faut l'avouer. Lorsque ses pleurs s'étaient calmés, il avait tout de suite retrouvé son ton froid et hautain. Je l'avais toisé de haut, et il avait éclaté de rire, m'avait pris dans ses bras et remercier. Depuis, une sorte de lien nous unissais. Et malgré l'amour que je ressentais pour Ron, mes sentiments, nouveaux, pour Malefoy s'était intensifié. Si il n'y'avait pas eu Ron…

Ron. Quel salaud.

Comment avais-je pu croire à cette relation trop belle ?

Oui, trop belle pour durer…

oO0O0O0

Assise dans le canapé, près de la cheminée, je sentis ma tête dodeliner et atterrir sur son épaule.

-T'es crevée ma chérie. Vas te coucher.

-Mmh…

Il sourit, et me souleva délicatement. Il me fit tourner puis déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de m'allonger sur le lit, couvert d'une couette rouge foncée.

-Dors. Je t'aime ma princesse.

Je souris faiblement à l'entente du surnom. Puis, je tombais dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je souris. Puis par habitude, je passais mon bras sur la place à côté, et m'attendant à trouver le buste chaud de mon petit ami, je restais effarouchée en m'apercevant du froid glacial des draps. Personne n'était monté là depuis au moins plusieurs heures. Suspicieuse, je me relevais et inspectais la chambre rouge et or. Un mot trônait sur la table de nuit, ornée de l'écriture de Ron.

Cher Hermione,

Sache que ces semaines passées à tes côtés ont été fabuleuse. Tu es vraiment la petite amie la plus sublime que personne n'eut pus avoir. Cependant, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, moi-compris, je ne t'aime pas. Ou peut-être plus. Ton sourire à arrêter de m'illuminer, tes baisers de m'embraser et tes caresses de m'exciter. Et c'est pour cela, que je te dis « C'est finit ». Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps, que mon amour pour toi s'est effrité.

Assume les conséquences,

Ron.

Abasourdie, je relus encore et encore la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Nous allions nous fiancer ! Je sentis mes lèvres trembler, et les larmes dévaler mes joues. Il ne pouvait pas !

0OoO0Oo

Je me relevais. C'était finit. Sans lui, sans son amour, sans son amitié, je n'étais rien. Autant mettre un terme à tout cela. Surprenant Malefoy, je me dégageais, et m'enfuis rapidement. En courant, je me dirigeais vers le parc. Le vent soufflait autour de moi, gelé. Il me frôlait, laissant une morsure glaciale sur ma peau. Essoufflé, je m'arrêtais devant le lac.

Je contemplais la fine couche de glace qui le couvrait. Facile à briser, sauter ne prendrait que quelques secondes, le froid de l'eau me glacerait et ensuite ca serait finit. Simple, non ?

Puis je m'imaginais, plongée dans l'eau glaciale, sentir mes poumons se remplirent d'eau gelée, mon cerveau se déconnecter, mes membres ne plus réagir, et le froid, toujours ce même froid, me tuer, lentement. Enfin, je serais peut-être morte asphyxiée avant, pensais-je ironiquement.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il m'avait humilié, m'avait trainé dans la boue. « La petite amie la plus sublime que personne n'eut pus avoir », mon cul oui.

oO0OoO0

-Hermione! Bonjour, alors, ca y'est, Ron t'as plaqué?

Je lançais un regard noir à Dean qui partit dans un fou rire.

-Le pauvre, si tu savais ce qu'il en a bavé. Je crois que jamais pari n'a été aussi dur à réaliser. Bien sur, Harry était contre mais… C'était tellement drôle.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux de nouveau. Ainsi, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un…qu'un simple pari ?

-Et le jour où vous avez couché ensemble ! Seamus éclata de rire. Je me demande comment il a fait pour pas vomir.

Mes larmes s'envolèrent et je sentis une rage inconnue jusqu'alors m'envahir. Je me tournais vers lui, et, menaçante, lui demandais de me dire où se trouvait ce crétin de roux.

Lorsqu'il me le dit, je restais ébahie de stupeur.

-Avec…Lavande ?

-Ouais. Il te trompe depuis quelques jours. Tu t'en étais pas rendu compte ? M'enfin, je ne sais pas si ça compte parce qu'il t'a jamais vraiment aimé mais bon…

Ginny qui passait par la, s'arrêta net en entendant cela. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et dit :

-Non ! Il n'a pas fait ça !

La stupeur qui m'avait envahie lorsque Seamus m'avait révélé la trahison de Ron disparut, laissant place à un dégout immense. Puis les larmes m'envahirent de nouveau. Le salaud. Le salaud. Le salaud.

oO0O0O0

Comment avait-il pu ! Je le haïssais ! Je le détestais ! Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui !

Je sentis la colère s'emparer de moi, et brusquement, tendis ma baguette en avant. Je murmurais un sort, et la glace se brisa en deux.

Les nuages qui s'accumulaient au dessus de Poudlard devinrent gris pluvieux, et le tonnerre s'abattit sur le château. La pluie et la grêle s'ensuivirent.

Au moins, le temps partageait mon humeur.

Délicatement, je retirais mes chaussures. Je mis ma baguette dans ma poche et me penchais au dessus de la surface bleue miroitante du lac. Je laissais tremper un pied dans l'eau et frissonnais. L'eau était glaciale. Normal, nous sommes en Janvier, me direz-vous.

Puis, je pris mon courage a deux mains, et me laissait envahir par la haine et la tristesse. Je le haïssais ! Après une dernière pensée pour mes parents, Harry et Ginny, je me penchais dangereusement vers le lac. Alors que quelqu'un criait :

-Arrête espèce de timbrée !

Je me laissais tomber dans l'eau.

Glaciale.

Le froid m'envahit. L'air me manquait. J'ouvris la bouche, et l'eau, terriblement glacée s'enfouit dans ma gorge. Je ne pus qu'avaler, pour essayer de m'en débarrasser. Mais elle revenait, encore et encore. Mes membres, ankylosées, ne répondait déjà plus. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais rapidement, comme une idiote.

Ca fait mal. C'est trop froid. Qu'on en finisse. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

Soudain, je me sentis tirée vers le haut. Un bras s'enroula autour de ma hanche et avec puissance, il me ramena vers le haut. A peine ma tête avait-elle émergé de l'eau que je respirais à plein poumon. Puis toussais, encore et encore. Enfin, je me mis à claquer des dents. La voix de Malefoy retentit :

-Mais punaise, remonte !

Incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, je contemplais Malefoy, les traits tendus, les yeux d'un bleu profond, ruisselant d'eau. Qu'il était beau, la comme ça, le bras tendu vers moi.

-Oh oh, Granger, ici la Terre ! Ce n'est pas que je caille, mais je crains pour ta peau la.

Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres, mais je le regrettais bien vite. Le plus petit mouvement était douloureux. Malefoy dut comprendre car il fit une grimace et se pencha vers moi. Il prit mon bras et me tira vers lui. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il me sortit de l'eau. Lorsque je touchais la terre ferme, je vacillais, et m'étalais sur lui.

Son souffle chaud sur mon visage me fit frissonner. Ses mains sur mon dos me firent trembler. Immobile, je restais ainsi, au dessus de lui. Malefoy me contemplait, ses yeux exprimant des sentiments inconnus. Puis, la main de Malefoy passa dans mes cheveux, s'arrêta sur ma nuque. Il rapprocha ma tête de la sienne, unissant de ce fait nos lèvres. Tout d'abord hésitant, il renforça le baiser lorsqu'il sentit que je m'abandonnais à son étreinte.

Quelques instants plus tard, nos lèvres se séparèrent. Quelque peu incrédule, j'observais Malefoy. Ses beaux yeux gris me dévisageaient et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

-T'embrasses plutôt bien Granger. Même, très, très bien. Genre, tellement bien que j'ai envie de recommencer.

Surprise, je restais un instant bouche bée. Puis j'éclatais de rire et déposais un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et tu sais quoi, toi aussi tu embrasses rudement bien…Drago.

Avec un nouveau sourire, Drago m'embrassa passionnément, n'ayant cure du tonnerre qui grondait dans le ciel, de la grêle qui tombait tout autour d'eux, et du froid qui les entourait. Il embrassa mes lèvres bleuis par le froid, et moi, je répondais avec passion à ses baisers enflammés.

Alors que la neige commençait à tomber, nous nous relevâmes et éclatâmes de rire. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un chaste baiser.

-Je ne le répèterais jamais Hermione, alors écoute bien !

Tout sourire, j'attendis.

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura au creux de mon oreille :

-Je t'aime.

Je souris, et frôlais ses lèvres d'un léger baiser.


	2. Nouvelle Version

Cela fait quelque temps que l'idée de retravailler cet OS, qui fut mon tout premier, me tente. Malheureusement, je n'en trouvai ni la patience, ni le courage: Tout ce qui touche au Dramione ne me tente plus vraiment ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, la review/critique très appréciée que me laissa Graouw sur HPF me fit réagir et je me décidai donc à reprendre ce texte. 

J'ai tenté de lui donner un aspect plus réel, plus crédible, en y glissant la vengeance que la plupart d'entrevous souhaitait. J'espère avoir réussi un minimum a reprendre cet OS.  
Je laisse la précédente version, autant pour que vous fassiez comparaison si vous le souhaitez, que pour le fait qu'il s'agit de mon premier OS, mon premier Dramione, et je lui voue une affection particulière...Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez le droit de rire xD 

En tout cas, bonne lecture! 

NOTE: Italique égal moments passés

_**Espoir de Neige**_

_La neige, si blanche, si pure, tourbillonnait autour de moi, voulant former une symbiose parfaite avec mon être. Amusée, je me prêtai à leur jeu, et me mis à tourner sur moi-même. Je caressai les flocons des doigts et retins les frissons qui voulaient me parcourir. Un délicat sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. La neige, et le froid mordant qui s'y accompagne, j'adorai cela. La voir tourbillonner avec délicatesse ou rudesse, la voir se poser sur la terre rugueuse… _

_Soudain, je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon cou, et une douce chaleur s'emparer de moi. Mes lèvres s'écartèrent en un nouveau sourire, ravi. Je me coulai contre la personne à qui appartenaient ses lèvres, et murmurai :_

_-Tu vois, là, je suis heureuse. Et c'est grâce à toi. _

_Je sentis les lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. _

_-Te rendre heureuse est ma priorité. Mais dis-moi, ajouta-t-il, l'air contrit, seule la neige te rend heureuse ?_

_Je m'écartai de lui, et le fixai, l'œil sévère. _

_-Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_Puis je remarquai qu'un immense sourire ornait sa figure et qu'une lueur taquine brillait dans ses yeux. Je riais et m'approchai pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Puis, il se fit plus pressant, et nos langues se mêlèrent en un baiser fiévreux. _

oO0O0Oo

Hargneuse, j'essuyais les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues.

Quel salaud.

Je m'abattis à terre, et repliai les genoux. Je posai ma tête dessus, et sentis mon corps trembler. Un long cri douloureux d'échappa de mes lèvres.

Malefoy entra alors dans la salle commune. Il s'approcha de moi, et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'abandonnai contre son épaule.

Heureusement qu'il était là. Vraiment. Il n'était plus le petit garçon insolent et prétentieux d'autrefois. Il avait grandit, muri. Un soir, alors que nous étions seuls dans la salle, il s'était livré à moi… Il était assis dans le canapé, une bouteille à la main, et sanglotait. C'est alors que j'étais entrée. Lorsque je l'avais vu ainsi, j'avais tout d'abord été catastrophée. Mais, engueuler quelqu'un qui pleure, ce n'est pas super n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je m'étais approchée de lui, et l'avais bercé, comme une mère berce son enfant, alors qu'il me racontait sa vie. Horrible, il faut l'avouer. Lorsque ses pleurs s'étaient calmés, il avait tout de suite retrouvé son ton froid et hautain. Je l'avais toisé de haut et il m'avait rembarré méchamment, comme il le faisait habituellement. Je l'avais enguirlandé, la langue venimeuse, prête à retourner contre lui le moment d'abandon qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce. J'étais restée là, les bras ballants, éberluée et persuadée d'avoir affaire au pire crétin de l'univers.

Néanmoins, mon cœur de lionne ne pouvait me résigner à l'abandonner ainsi, complètement détruit et l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de me regarder en face afin que je lui assène les quatre vérités. Lorsque cela avait été fait, il avait tout d'abord détourné le regard en murmurant que je n'étais qu'une Sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui se mêlait de tout, mais la gifle qu'il avait reçue ensuite lui avait aussitôt fait tourner la tête à nouveau, et il m'avait méchamment fixé avant de soupirer.

Il m'avait alors murmuré du bout des lèvres un remerciement et, même si mon cœur s'en trouvait apaisé, j'avais bien vu qu'une seule soirée d'abandon n'avait pas suffit pour le calmer et c'est ainsi que je l'avais traîné jusqu'au canapé et que j'avais commencé à discuter, sans tenir compte de son regard perdu. Bien vite, il avait commencé à répondre à contrecœur avant de se libérer et de s'abandonner complètement à moi. J'avais fais en sorte que ces soirées se fassent régulièrement, vu qu'elles me permettaient également de me sentir mieux et elles étaient rapidement devenues quotidiennes, tissant ainsi un frêle lien entre nous deux. Nous tentions d'éviter le sujet de Ronald, qui, à ma grande surprise, semblait le peiner…

Ronald... Quel salaud.

Comment avais-je pu croire à cette relation trop belle ?

Oui, trop belle pour durer…

oO0O0O0

_Assise dans le canapé, près de la cheminée, je sentis ma tête dodeliner et atterrir sur son épaule. _

_-T'es crevée ma chérie. Vas te coucher._

_-Mmh… _

_Il sourit, et me souleva délicatement. Il me fit tourner puis déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de m'allonger sur le lit, couvert d'une couette rouge foncée. _

_-Dors. Je t'aime ma princesse._

_Je souris faiblement à l'entente du surnom. Puis, je tombai dans un sommeil profond. _

_Lorsque je m'éveillai, je souris. Puis par habitude, je passai mon bras sur la place à côté, et m'attendant à trouver le buste chaud de mon petit ami, je restai effarouchée en m'apercevant du froid glacial des draps. Personne n'était monté là depuis au moins plusieurs heures. Suspicieuse, je me relevai et inspectai la chambre rouge et or. Un mot trônait sur la table de nuit, ornée de l'écriture de Ron. _

Cher Hermione,

Sache que ces semaines passées à tes côtés ont été fabuleuse. Tu étais vraiment la petite amie la plus sublime que personne n'eut pus avoir. Cependant, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, moi-y compris, je ne t'aime pas. Ou peut-être plus. Ton sourire à arrêter de m'illuminer, tes baisers de m'embraser et tes caresses de m'exciter. Et c'est pour cela, que je te dis « C'est fini». Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps que mon amour pour toi s'est effrité.

Assume les conséquences,

Ron.

_Abasourdie, je relus encore et encore la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Nous allions nous fiancer ! Je sentis mes lèvres trembler, et les larmes dévaler mes joues. Il ne pouvait pas ! _

0OoO0Oo

Je me relevai. C'était fini. Sans lui, sans son amour, sans son amitié, je n'étais rien. Autant mettre un terme à tout cela. Surprenant Malefoy, je me dégageai et m'enfuis rapidement. En courant, je me dirigeai vers le parc. Le vent soufflait autour de moi, gelé. Il me frôlait, laissant une morsure glaciale sur ma peau. Essoufflée, je m'arrêtai devant le lac.

Je contemplai la fine couche de glace qui le couvrait. Facile à briser, sauter ne prendrait que quelques secondes, le froid de l'eau me glacerait et ensuite ça serait finit. Simple, non ?

Puis je m'imaginai, plonger dans l'eau glaciale, sentir mes poumons se remplirent d'eau gelée, mon cerveau se déconnecter, mes membres ne plus réagir, et le froid, toujours ce même froid, me tuer, lentement. Enfin, je serais peut-être morte asphyxiée avant, pensai-je ironiquement.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il m'avait humilié, m'avait trainé dans la boue. « La petite amie la plus sublime que personne n'eut pus avoir », mon cul oui.

oO0OoO0

_-Hermione! Alors, ça y'est, Ron t'as plaqué? _

_Je lançai un regard noir à Dean qui partit dans un fou rire._

_-Le pauvre, si tu savais ce qu'il en a bavé. Je crois que jamais pari n'a été aussi dur à réaliser. Bien sur, Harry était contre mais… C'était tellement drôle. _

_Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux de nouveau. Ainsi, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un…qu'un simple pari ? _

_-Et le jour où vous avez couché ensemble ! Seamus éclata de rire. Je me demande comment il a fait pour pas vomir. _

_Mes larmes s'envolèrent et je sentis une rage inconnue jusqu'alors m'envahir. Je me tournai vers lui, et, menaçante, lui demandai de me dire où se trouvait ce crétin de roux. _

_Lorsqu'il me le dit, je restai ébahie de stupeur. _

_-Avec…Lavande ?_

_-Ouais. Il te trompe depuis quelques jours. Tu t'en étais pas rendu compte ? M'enfin, je ne sais pas si ça compte parce qu'il t'a jamais vraiment aimé mais bon… _

_Ginny qui passait par la, s'arrêta net en entendant cela. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et dit : _

_-Non ! Il n'a pas fait ça !_

_La stupeur qui m'avait envahie lorsque Seamus m'avait révélé la trahison de Ron disparue, laissant place à un dégout immense. Puis les larmes m'envahirent de nouveau. Le salaud. Le salaud. Le salaud. _

oO0O0O0

Comment avait-il pu ! Je le haïssais! Je le détestais ! Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui !

Je sentis la colère s'emparer de moi, et brusquement, tendis ma baguette en avant. Je murmurai un sort, et la glace se brisa en deux.

Les nuages qui s'accumulaient au dessus de Poudlard devinrent gris pluvieux, et le tonnerre s'abattit sur le château. La pluie et la grêle s'ensuivirent.

Au moins, le temps partageait mon humeur.

Délicatement, je retirai mes chaussures. Je mis ma baguette dans ma poche et me penchai au dessus de la surface bleue miroitante du lac. Je laissai tremper un pied dans l'eau et frissonnai. L'eau était glaciale. Normal, nous sommes en Janvier, me direz-vous.

Puis, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et me laissai envahir par la haine et la tristesse. Je le haïssais ! Après une dernière pensée pour mes parents, Harry et Ginny, je me penchai dangereusement vers le lac. Alors que quelqu'un criait :

-Arrête espèce de timbrée !

Je me laissai tomber dans l'eau.

Glaciale.

Le froid m'envahit. L'air me manquait. J'ouvris la bouche, et l'eau, terriblement glacée s'enfouit dans ma gorge. Je ne pus qu'avaler, pour essayer de m'en débarrasser. Mais elle revenait, encore et encore. Mes membres, ankylosées, ne répondait déjà plus. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai rapidement, comme une idiote.

Ça fait mal. C'est trop froid. Qu'on en finisse. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

Soudain, je me sentis tirée vers le haut. Un bras s'enroula autour de ma hanche et avec puissance, il me ramena vers le haut. A peine ma tête avait-elle émergé de l'eau que je respirai à plein poumon. Puis toussai, encore et encore. Enfin, je me mis à claquer des dents. La voix de Malefoy retentit :

-Mais punaise, remonte !

Incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, je contemplai Malefoy, les traits tendus, les yeux d'un bleu profond, ruisselant d'eau. Qu'il était beau, là comme ça, le bras tendu vers moi.

-Oh oh, Granger, ici la Terre ! Ce n'est pas que je caille, mais je crains pour ta peau là.

Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres, mais je le regrettai bien vite. Le plus petit mouvement était douloureux. Malefoy dut comprendre car il fit une grimace et se pencha vers moi. Il prit mon bras et me tira vers lui. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il me sortit de l'eau. Lorsque je touchai la terre ferme, je vacillai, et m'étalai sur lui.

Les lèvres bleuies par le froid, les joues d'une pâleur rivalisant avec celles de Malefoy, les mains tremblantes, je fixai les yeux gris ténébreux de mon…_sauveur. _Son souffle chaud sur mon visage me fit frissonner. Ses mains sur mon dos me firent trembler. Immobile, je restai ainsi, au dessus de lui. Malefoy me contemplait, ses yeux exprimant des sentiments inconnus. Puis la main de Malefoy passa dans mes cheveux, s'arrêta sur ma nuque… Et je me mis à hoqueter en me convulsionnant, rompant le moment qui se tissait. Drago jura et me releva précipitamment en me frottant énergiquement les bras afin de me réchauffer un minimum.

-Punaise Granger, c'était quoi cette idée de se noyer ! Et comment je te réchauffe moi ? Et comment j'appelle Mme Pomfresh ? Et…

Je le fustigeai du regard, le faisant taire instantanément, et tentai de le repousser mais j'étais bien trop faible. Je balbutiai difficilement « Ta baguette, Malefoy, triple crétin » en claquant des dents. Il releva brusquement la tête et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction avant de se reprendre et de se maudire en sortant précipitamment sa baguette. Il effectua un large mouvement de la main, lançant un sortilège de réchauffe. Immédiatement, une douce sensation de chaleur m'envahit, bien que dérisoire face au froid intense de l'eau dans laquelle j'avais plongé.

Malefoy soupira et lança des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, avant de continuer à lancer des sorts de réchauffe. Néanmoins, je sentis rapidement mes forces faiblirent. Ma tête semblait peser des tonnes, et le visage de Drago au dessus de moi devenait de plus en plus flou. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sombrai dans un noir absolu.

XXX

-Miss Granger ? Miss, vous m'entendez ?

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement. Ma vision fut trouble un instant puis, bien vite, je pus discerner le visage inquiet de ma directrice de maison penché sur moi et celui faussement indifférent de Malefoy.

-Ou-oui, balbutiai-je doucement.

-Merci Merlin ! s'exclama d'un air rassuré McGonagall tandis que le regard de Malefoy semblait s'éclaircir légèrement.

-Je vous avais bien dit, McGonagall ! Je me demande encore comment vous arrivez à douter de mes capacités, s'exclama Pomfresh, faussement vexée.

Le professeur de métamorphose sourit à sa vieille amie, nous offrant un spectacle rare, avant de se retourner vers sa protégée.

-Miss Granger, quelle grande peur vous nous avez fait là ! D'après Malefoy, il s'agirait d'un accident... Et il vous aurait aidé. Le ton de McGonagall était empli de doute, montrant clairement qu'elle ne croyait que très peu à cette version de l'histoire : Confirmez-vous cette déclaration ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Malefoy, surprise qu'il est mentit sur l'évènement, avant de rassurer le professeur en m'exclamant :

-Oui, je confirme cela. C'était un stupide accident et j'ai bien conscience d'avoir faillit risque ma vie, frissonnai-je.

Avec du recul, je me rendais compte de la stupidité que je m'étais préparée à commettre. J'allais me tuer pour un simple chagrin d'amour, me reléguant au bas niveau de ses filles que j'aimais à critiquer dans les romans pour adolescentes. Une vague de honte et de remords me parcourut, me faisant frémir. McGonagall interpréta mal mon geste et s'exclama aussitôt :

-Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez allez aux cuisines afin de commander un chocolat chaud pour votre homologue. Vous reviendrez le lui porter. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire un rapide compte-rendu au Professeur Dumbledore. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour vous, Mlle Granger !

Je rougis brusquement, honteuse d'avoir inquiété des membres du corps professoral pour une histoire de gamine amoureuse. McGonagall me fit un sourire rassurant puis quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas décidés. Malefoy et moi demeurâmes face à face, nous fixant dans un silence anxieux, l'épisode d'avant-noir étant fortement présent en moi. Malefoy toussota alors, brisant ce silence pesant, puis s'exclama :

-Tu vas mieux ?

J'hochai prudemment la tête. Malefoy soupira puis s'approcha :

-Tu veux ton chocolat chaud ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

-Tu es muette ? finit-il par dire légèrement irrité.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, ravie de retrouver le caractère réel de Dra-Malefoy.

-Non, fis-je alors, mutine.

-Et les mots d'une syllabe sont ta seule capacité ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Etant donné que je viens de vivre un choc hypothermique important, je m'estime dans le droit de vouloir garder mes forces afin de régénérer mon énergie vitale, au lieu de répondre à des questions d'une banalité affligeante.

Malefoy siffla et me fit un clin d'œil en s'exclamant :

-Et voilà que notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est de retour !

Je lui tirai mutinement la langue et m'exclamai :

-Mieux vaut être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que Débile-Narcissique.

Il s'approcha alors de moi avec un sourire prédateur aux lèvres :

-Seriez-vous entrain de me provoquer, Miss Granger ?

-Moi, vous provoquer ? Vous hallucinez, mon cher !

Drago eut un léger sourire et s'assit à mes côtés. Il me fixa lentement, observant mon visage, mes lèvres, mon nez, mes joues rougissantes sous son regard. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et, du bout des doigts, il effleura ma joue. Je me sentis rougir de plus belle et Malefoy, ô Merlin, pouffa doucement.

-Intimidée, mon ange ?

Je songeai un instant à râler pour l'utilisation du « mon ange » lorsqu'il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne, unissant de ce fait nos lèvres. Tout d'abord hésitant, il renforça le baiser lorsqu'il sentit que je m'abandonnai à son étreinte. Quelques instants plus tard, nos lèvres se séparèrent. Quelque peu incrédule, j'observai Malefoy. Ses beaux yeux gris me dévisageaient et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

-Je…C'était quoi, ça ? balbutiai-je, perdue.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle couramment un baiser, jeune miss-je-sais-tout, fit moqueusement Drago.

-Non, mais…Oui, je sais, mais enfin…

Drago éclata de rire et caressa ma joue.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Je…Pourquoi ?

-Merlin Hermione, tu es vraiment lente, soupira-t-il avant de continuer : Je t'ai embrassé.

-Je crois avoir remarqué, l'interrompis-je narquoisement.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis poursuivit :

-Je t'ai embrassé, et ce sans ta permission. Ça…Ça ne se fait pas, finit-il.

Eberluée, je le fixai un instant avant d'éclater brusquement de rire, à m'en essuyer les yeux.

-Merlin, Drago, tu es vraiment un cas !

-Charmant, bougonna-t-il.

Je ris encore quelques instants avant de finir par pousser un long soupir. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et me mis à jouer avec, réfléchissant.

Drago Malefoy m'avait embrassé. Soit.

Drago Malefoy semblait désolé de ne pas m'avoir demandé auparavant la permission. Soit.

Et après ?

Devais-je accepter la proposition sous-entendue à ce baiser ? Etait-ce vraiment sur ? Ne risquai-je pas de me retrouver le nez à la porte d'ici quelques jours ?

Poser ces questions était vraiment stupide et inutile. Aucunes histoires d'amour n'était sûre, préservée de hauts et de bas et assurée d'une longue préservation. Evidemment, cela l'était encore moins lorsque le compagnon est Drago Malefoy mais, encore, n'était-ce pas une partie de ce qui était intéressant ? Pouvoir dire que _moi, _j'avais réussi à me faire aimer de Malefoy et ce pendant une longue durée ? Mais, était-ce réellement ce que je voulais ? Aimais-je Drago ?

-Arrête de cogiter aussi longtemps Hermione, ton cerveau en sera affaiblit. Ce serait un comble pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme toi, non ? s'exclama Malefoy en me faisant une pichenette sur le nez.

Quelque peu désorientée par ce Malefoy bien trop aimable, aimant et drôle, je le fixai un instant, silencieuse, avant de laisser un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Oui, j'en étais persuadée, Drago était bien celui que j'aimais.

Lorsque je lui soufflai doucement cela à l'oreille, son regard s'éclaira et il me lança un regard peu sur de lui, comme s'il attendait une confirmation de ce que je lui avais dit. Je levai gentiment les yeux au ciel et, lentement, relevai la tête afin d'effleurer ses lèvres dans une promesse d'amour et de compréhension.

XXX

-Drago ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai le droit à une vengeance typiquement Malfoyenne ?

Le sourire légèrement sadique et dérangé qu'eu mon Drago à l'entente de cette question me conforta dans l'idée que j'aurai très certainement, et même avec un plaisir immense, la vengeance dont il était question.

XXX

-Oooh, regardez, Malefoy et Granger !

-Merlin, ils se tiennent la main !

-Par tous les caleçons de Salazar, ils s'embrassent !

XXX

Un grand BOUM sonore résonna dans la Grande Salle, preuve ultime de l'évanouissement de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

A sa suite, deux grands éclats de rires sadiques ravis de la réaction attendue du grand roux dégingandé.

XXX

-Draco ? Je t'aime.

-Et tu sais quoi ? J'crois bien que moi aussi.

**THE END**

J'aime pas énormément la fin maybon...

Pour une review, un bisou sur la joue de Drago! ;)

Julia E.


End file.
